Demons of My Dreams
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: You thought it would be a happily ever after for little Ib. She and Garry escaped the realm of portraits and were able to continue on with life as if nothing happened. You thought wrong, for you see, she still suffers. Finding no comfort whatsoever, both day and night she struggles to live in reality. As Guertena's art gallery refuses to let her forget her terrible experiences
1. Run and Seek

**Demons of My Dreams**

 **Author Notes: So this is a request from a new friend** a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8. **This author gave me a scenario, and a few things in the request, and as such i shall do my utmost best to follow through. With that in mind I do not own Ib.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Is she finally asleep?"** Two pairs of eyes worriedly glance through the cracked door. **"Yes, however it's possible that she'll subcom to nightmares again. Things...haven't been the same with her since we went to the gallery."** It had been a few weeks.

The parents of one young miss Ib Rosefields gazed concerned at the little brunette. Her red eyes were closed, rimming with tears. Both day and night she was traumatized. Plagued by the memories **. "We should let her be. Our poor daughter is exhausted."**

Quietly they tiptoed away. Hoping that for once little 9 year old Ib would find peace in her dreams. But like all previous visits to her slumbered fantasies. They became enriched with destruction and fear. As if the art realm of guertena still holds her like a puppeteer pulling the strings.

 _In the dream...3rd P.O.V_

 _'Why is this happening!'_ **"Ahahaha! Come here Ib, I want to playyyyy~"** Mary was huge, chasing the one inch tall child as she ran through the maze of artwork. The blonde haired girl was grinning, swinging her palette knife, practically skipping to reach the little girl.

 **"Please stop this Mary!"** Her words came out as simple squeaks of fear to the sadistic piece of artwork. Though she was beginning to tire, Ib kept pushing herself. Screaming for her loved ones to come and save her.

She shrieked for Garry, her friend and ally through the dreaded realm of portraits and sculptures. For her protective and loving father. Wishing of her beloved and compassionate mother to come to her rescue.

What the young maiden wouldn't give to see her loved ones with her, safe and sound. But alas it was a hopeless desire, for Mary refused to stop, her high pitched giggling sounded like overly loud nails on a chalkboard. **"Why are you running from me Ib? Don't you like me?"**

The blue eyed girl pouted. Not liking how Ib was treating her. Just as our ruby eyed heroine tripped and was about to be crush by the realistic painting. Mary vanished. And the area around her went black with an ominous fog.

She trembled dreading what could be coming her way. When suddenly she felt the ground beneath her shake, breaking apart. She gasped as a large familiar figure stepped towards her. **"Mother!"** Kneeling down the beautiful lady Rosefield lifted her palm for little Ib to crawl on.

Relief spread to her limbs as she climbed onto her moms hand. Seeing that adoring expression made Ib feel at peace. But that all changed when vine like fingers grasped the child.

Harsh demonic laughter and a wicked smirk twisted onto her mothers face. **"Goodbye Ib."** As the young girl struggled to breathe, her body was tossed into the illusion of her mother.

 **"Kyaaaaaa!"** The nine year old woke with a piercing scream, having a battle with her blankets. Sweat infested her palms as she shivered. Still feeling the deadly claws threw her into a mouth of decay. Tears flowed down her eyes, making it difficult to see.

Loud bangs startled her, causing another wail to escape her already raw throat. Her parents burst in, immediately trying to calm their daughter. But Ib still believed she was in the realm of evil. So she struggled.

Desperate to escape their cruel clutches. It took several moments of patience and coaxing for Ib to allow her parents near her. Neither were aware of the frightful adventures she was forced to endure.

Since Ib never told them, even if she did, it was such a far fetched tale, that no one would dare believe in. Well those that never experienced it first hand at least.

If anyone would've understood her feelings and situation at all. It would have been Garry. After all he was going through the same amount of insufferable trauma. Of course that's another secret that Ib kept from her family.

She was never the same since the gallery. While those she loved were surrounded by blissful ignorance. She and another were covered in darkness and blood. Each and every night the demons of her past would come.

Invading the safe haven that was known as her dreams. All too soon, a child was forced to face the harsh reality of magic and the supernatural. Wearing a mask of secrets and fake naivety. Just as fake as the painting that rose from their canvases to wreak havoc on poor unfortunate souls such as her.

The end...

 **Author Notes: Well what do you guys think? Remember this was a request, so it's obviously not gonna have too much canon stuff from the game. But it was an interesting concept and i did what i could to be descriptive and horrific to match the theme.**

 **I'm especially curious as to what** a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8. **As this person gave me the request in the first place. So with that I want to thank those who read, and would kindly leave a fav/follow/review if they liked it. Tchao for now.**


	2. Icecream Monster(s)

Icecream Monster(s)

 **Author Notes: Well like last time i have here yet another request from** a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8. **Still Ib, similar concept, with all the disturbing creepy little goodness lol. So let's get started I do not own Ib...(I'm so sorry ib-chan)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was such a wonderful time. **"Mom mom look!"** We see a happy little girl. Her eyes shining with excitement. A familiar sound rings through the park. A woman a generation older with familiar garnet orbs smiles. **"Would you like to get some ice cream Ib?"** Eagerly the child in question nods.

And so they walk. This was a time before devilish paintings and demonic sculptures in an unmentioned art gallery. This was a day of joy, of fun... **"Excuse me sir. May I have strawberry cone with chocolate sprinkles please?** " The vendor gives it to her with a smile.

A hot boiling sun made pink deliciousness drips off to the side. Ib struck, licking the cool creamy treat. But something was wrong. She felt...odd. She found it hard to hold the cone in her hand.

Her eyes widening in shock as she sees it shrink right before her eyes. Then the realization came, it was more then her hand, it was her entire body. Ib was about the size of a baby mouse. Her screech was more of a squeak as she saw her ice cream create an overly large shadow.

She ran, hoping to get out of the way of the cold summer delight. But her shorter then usual legs weren't fast enough and it crashed into her. Intense pain invades her trembling form. Numbness was spreading and she could feel her vision fading as it was hard to see in the desert.

The sprinkles she was looking forward to eating didn't look right. In fact it looked like they were...moving. She saw blobs of little beings. Maniacal laughter echoed into her ears as panic set in.

Ib swam, trying to escape the evil little giggles that followed her every movement. She waved her arms upwards, gazing at the spot of light. Hurrying, doing what she could to preserve the last amount of air within her lungs.

Gasping she reached the surface. **"My. What a yummy looking ice cream!"** The vendor in front of her shifted and changed form. Standing in front of her now, holding the strawberry treat. Red eyes leaked tears. **"No...no don't eat me please!"** Blue eyes creased with a smile.

Either ignoring or not seeing the brown haired girl, Mary's pink tongue caressed the frozen soft served goodness. Ib swam, struggling as it was starting to liquefy. Little brown beings that reminded Ib of terrible dolls laughed and shriek as Mary devoured them.

 **"Mom mom! Over here, wanna bite?"** Familiar clacked heels approached Mary. **"I'd love to honey."** Together Ib's mother and Mary began munching on the ice cream. A slow, torturous period of fear and hysterics as Ib with adrenaline pumping through her veins fled from the two.

Eventually however...She ran out of room. Ib's mother lifted the cone with her in it, entering her gaping black hole of a mouth. A scream left her throat, but her beautiful ruby orbs stayed closed.

Garry entered his roommates bedroom. It had been years since the deadly gallery of Guertena. And though time healed most of the trauma, every once in a while the two would suffer from a barrage of nightmares.

 **"Ib! Ib! You need to wake up. It was a dream, a nightmare. Please!"** She managed to open her eyes, just as her mother began chewing on her, bones and all. **"G-Garry?"** The man mentioned sighed in relief. Holding her close to him. **"You're awake...thank god."**

There had been times. Where she would fall into a mini coma, forced to endure many hellish days and nights of cruel sleep-terrors. Him being scared out of his mind and worrying.

 **"My mother...and Mary. They-they..."** Her voice was paralyzed. Unable to reveal to her friend the frightening nightmare. Quietly he comforted her, soothingly and gently giving her assurances. **"It's ok. It was just a bad dream. It's over now."** Even if what he said was a lie.

She believed it, as she always had, because those small words were given to her when she was ready to give up. Those moments of weakness was accepted and enclosed into a supportive warm hug as reality finally set in.

She was able to live another day, where one day she could combat her fears. But for now the mental scars still had a great grasp of her soul, ensnaring the once innocent and naive child into a pit of despair. Soon however. She would be able to change that, with him by her side just like before.

the end~

 **Author Notes: Did I do good? Even though this was a request, i wanted the ending to be a bit different from the first one, I wanted a bigger impact and even stronger feelings to be expressed. I also wanted Garry lol. He was a great character in the game.**

 **And though i like that pairing(although ib should be older/at least 18 or garry younger) I think this story should reflect, non romantically but more of a connected, understanding bond since the both of them suffered the same thing.**

 **Ok so now that I'm done rambling, if you like this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I do check out my stories latest updates. Ahem, again thank you** a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8 **for sending another request to me. Tchao for now all~**


	3. BubblegumPOP

BubblegumPOP

 **Author Notes: Lol. It's another one shot request from** a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8. **I'm sure many of you are noticing a pattern at this point. Remember I do take requests, but no lemons, or smut.**

 **I may do a teeny weeny bit of lime but i don't go too far haha. In addition i may or may not get to requests as i do have other stories on other archives to do. I do not own Ib.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A night like any other. A cool breeze snuck it's way into little Ib's bedroom. Causing her pale form to shiver. She tosses and turns, finding no comfort in her position as sleep takes hold.

Her body inches closer and closer to the edge. Eventually she takes one shuffle under the covers too many and gravity takes effect. The nine year old falls, yet she doesn't land on the hard wooden surface of her floor.

Ruby jewels for eyes open and she sees nothing. This cold dark energy surrounds her. She shifts her head, trying to make place as to where she is. Wondering why she was here in this ominous pool of space.

Suddenly she saw planets shoot past her. Glorious colorful orbs temporarily blinding her, turning her head she notices them disappear one by one as they continue flying above her falling frame.

Eventually she finds herself landing in a hole. Narrowing her eyes, Ib tries to recall this area. Knowing that she has once more been dragged into the gallery. But it looks unfamiliar to her. She's unable to place it.

At last she lands, colliding with the pink ground on her hands and knees. She does her best to pull herself up, but it's no use. She stuck, suddenly her nose inhales a sweet perfume. **"Bubble gum?"** Slowly her lowers her face to the rose substance.

The scent confirming her suspicions. She was stuck, she twists and turns her head, immediately she finds herself paling. All around this small room was paintings...of Mary. All of them had their eyes closed, as if asleep.

Her moment of panic was interrupted, the gum infested floor below her began to shake, making her tremble. A gasp escapes as the gooey gum starts forming a body, lifting both her and itself higher in the air.

The portraits blue eyes open, in unison they all start laughing at the poor brown haired girl, as she shrieks in fear. Ib lifts her limbs, feeling the heavy weight that is the sticky goop grasp at her, desperately attempting to drag the rest of her in.

Her ears were hurting from the intense howls of laughter echoing through the room, her eyes started to blur and all she could see were blobs of pink yellow and green.

Again she feels her world tremble, but then she looks up to see the roof top crack and break off. **"Hmm bubble gum. How delightful!"** Her mother grabs the little pink monster with her in it. At this point Ib was distracted, feeling smooth edible rubber surround her.

She found it difficult to breath, her eyes barely able to remain open as she saw through the clear substance her mother opening her mouth. Though muffled the Mary paintings still continued to laugh hysterically.

Pearly white teeth chomped and chewed, yet those sharp canines never struck at Ib, leaving her alive to feel the saliva hit her like a tidal wave. Pushing her into the thoroughly ripped apart gum. A forceful push of her mothers tongue brought the little girl into a dome.

She had no time to scream as air engulfed her space. She soars out of the mouth like a balloon, having a good view navy blue sky around her, stars smirk evilly as pressure breaks the bubble. Ib feels herself dropping once more.

Her back smashes into the ground and her eyes open again as pain courses down her back. **"Kyaaaaaaa!"** She fights with the blanket that landed on top of her. All she saw was darkness. **"Ib! ib sweetheart."** That voice only made her scratch and claw harder at the comforter.

It was removed as a similar shade of red orbs looked down on her in concern. **"What's wrong dear?"** Ib shuffled away, her back smacking against her bed. She covers her face.

Her knees scrunched up in front of her. **"Please...please I'll be good. Don't hurt me. Please...I'll be a good girl, I promise. Just don't hurt me."** Tears escalated into sobs as the fear of her dream still took claim of her. **"Ib..."** Her mother was forced to watch her terrified daughter stunned. Unable to do anything.

the end...

Author Notes: Ok so another one shot request is done~ But did I do good? I want to say I did, but hey that's what my lovely audience is for. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review and a thank you to those that already have checked out these one shots. tchao for now~


	4. Yo-Yo

Yo-Yo

 **Author Notes: A final request(for now anyways) fo** r a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8. **I'm pretty sure you can see where this idea is going to go. But have no fear-**

 **(actually you should have some...you know, this Is an rpg horror this one shot is based off of after all) I have my twists and turns to make this more interesting, so let's get started. I do not own Ib.**

 **Edit-Wow people also like this story ^_^ thank you for faving and following** brian27, **and** YamiRox1010.

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Let's play a game Ib."** When the little nine year old heard her kind compassionate mother say this and agree, there were endless games that came to mind for them to play. This...this was Not what a sweet little girl should be playing.

But of course...she had no say in the matter. As her sadistic evil dream version of her mother forcibly tied thick string around her waist. **"This will be fun. Now don't move deary."** No alarms were ringing in her brain.

Nothing seemed wrong to the naive angel. So she obeyed, doing exactly as her fake mother had told her. Things quickly went wrong and that tickling sensation of trouble grew. For the elder womans face shifted into a demonic smirk.

Red eyes had an unholy glow, sending shivers down Ib's spine. Her eyes widened in shock as the woman she thought was her mother began to get bigger, soon she loomed over. Her shadow lengthening several yards.

Realization hit her, she was in another one of her wickedly cruel nightmares. Her cycle of fear, hatred and suffering continues on even now. Once more she was alone, no Garry, no real parents to help her. She was alone, forced to face the frightening ominous demons.

A glance to her hand revealed that the impostor had the end of the string that was tied around her. It was hard but she managed to swallow the hysteria and sheer panic that wanted to bloom in her chest. She had to be calm, she had to think.

However she had little time for that. Feeling the pull her body automatically got lifted into the air. She dangled, swinging slightly, she gulped, knowing she was several feet above ground.

That horrid laugh broke through the dream Mrs. Rosefields as it had for every other terror filled nightmare. It was hard but the nine year old was able to find the courage to not lose herself. She had to fight this dream, the era of Guertena's art gallery was over.

Though it was hard to call it a simple dream when she felt ice cold flesh grip her. Claws barely scraping into her clothes. For so long her fears and doubts had complete reign over her. Ib believed that it was time that changed.

These dark illusions would no longer hold her back. In her pocket she still had the lemon candy Garry had given her, reminding her that her experiences with the devilish paintings and realm of art was indeed real and how she pulled through. Scenarios were coming into her mind of possible ways to end this.

However no idea came without risks. Should any of these plots failed, she would die, forced to forever remain in this endless land of despair. On the other hand, should she succeed, she would be able to destroy the demons that plague her mind. Forever free from her past.

 _ **Option 1- Try to untie the rope wrapped around your body**_

 **Option 2-Attack Mom**

It was now or never. She had to break free, her fingers moved, blazing towards the rope around her belly. It hurt, it was secure, tight, making it hard to breath. Nevertheless she struggled, nails digging and pulling against the binds.

 **"Down we go Ib."** She couldn't undo the knot, gravity followed it's rules, and her body fell, her hair flew out of her face. Giving her clear view of the closely approaching ground. She shrieked and increased her determination to rip apart the rope.

Her fingers pulled and yanked, but it wouldn't budge. She tried pushing it down, sucking in her tummy during the process, if anything though it tightened even more so. A horrified expression came about when she felt it.

That hard cold feeling in her core, there was nothing she could do. **"No..."** She screamed, wailing in denial, she didn't want this to happen, she never asked for this.

Her mother lifted her hand holding the yo-yo string up in a swift motion. The sudden movement made gravity and force push against Ib and you could hear the sickening crack. Her spine broke on impact. Her head lolled as her non-moving body swung lifelessly from side to side.

 **"Ib dear?"** It was not the first time Ib's parents would check up on their daughter late in the evening, usually it would be due to the screams and hysterical sobs that broke through her door.

Neither parent heard such noises though, possibly now only entering her room out of habit and natural concern for their one and only daughter. What they saw stunned them both. There laid pretty little Ib.

In her red ankle length nightgown. Not breathing, not moving. All around her was this eerie silence and plucked rose petals scattered around her body. **"Ib darling? Wake up please. Papa and Mama want to talk to you."** They moved closer, examining her, their hearts ran cold when they reached her.

They checked, and double checked. Thinking that this moment, this discovery itself was a dream, a terrible, sinister joke that wasn't real. But no, it was reality, their baby girl lost the fight with her demons, and now rests peacefully...for all eternity. They cried, clutching their baby cursing fate.

 ** _Bad Ending-Playtime is Over_**

* * *

 **Author Notes: Here we have the second option...**

That horrid laugh broke through the dream Mrs. Rosefields as it had for every other terror filled nightmare. It was hard but the nine year old was able to find the courage to not lose herself. She had to fight this dream, the era of Guertena's art gallery was over.

Though it was hard to call it a simple dream when she felt ice cold flesh grip her. Claws barely scraping into her clothes. Her fears and doubts had complete reign over her. Ib believed that it was time that changed.

These dark illusions would no longer hold her back. In her pocket she still had the lemon candy Garry had given her, reminding her that her experiences with the devilish paintings and realm of art was indeed real and how she pulled through.. Scenarios were coming into her mind of possible ways to end this.

However no idea came without risks. Should any of these plots failed, she would die, forced to forever remain in this endless land of despair. On the other hand, should she succeed, she would be able to destroy the demons that plague her mind. Forever free from her past.

 **Option 1- Try to untie the rope wrapped around your body**

 _ **Option 2-Attack Mom**_

She was afraid, and a sense of guilt hit her at the thought of attacking the beautiful brunette, however her head berated her, and a spark of anger and determination interfered with those previous feelings. _'This is Not my Mom.'_

Overly slender fingers caged the girls body. At any moment the impostor would release her, and continue her little Game of Yo-Yo. Even though it went against all lessons of being a lady. Ib struck, her teeth snapped and embedded into flesh.

The fake mom yelled in surprise and pain as Ib bit all the harder. She felt the fingers letting go one by one, and she found herself dangling again, but this time she had usage of her arms and legs.

She took hold of the finger and moved. Inching her way onto solid skin and bone. Looking up she saw that face red with rage. **"How dare you do this to your mother?!"** Ib glared, defiantly standing. **"You are not my Mother! You are not real, and you will not hurt me anymore!"**

The shadows invading her mind and heart screeched with irritation. They were being pushed back by the young maidens will alone. Light was entering her dream world, her imagination taking control.

Her parents, and Garry, how they truly were, how they really acted, what they seriously looked like, mystically appeared by her side, giving her endless support and love. Warming her once numbed frame. This whole thing could've ended ages ago.

All Ib Rosefields needed to do was let go of her pain. Without realizing it, she gave Guertena's gallery shape in her soul, allowing it to mess with her thoughts and feelings. No longer would she allow that to happen.

Mary, the fake versions of her loved ones, the memorable paintings and sculptors that chased her through the gallery, all were flailing about screeching as they slowly began to vanish. One by one they disappeared, and eventually all left, gone for good, back to the hell where they truly belonged.

 **"Ib dear?"** It became habit for her parents to check up on their daughter. They were surprised to hear no screams or sobs this night, and came to investigate. Both dared not to get their hopes up.

Quietly they opened the door to her room. There, nestled deeply into the covers was Ib. She didn't look like she did previous nights. Her breathing was slow, in a rhythmic pattern. Her eyes were closed lightly, tears were indeed trickling through them.

But neither heard any gasps of pain, or whines of fear. In fact if anything, they saw with relief was a small sweet smile on her face. Her hands gripped the blankets on her, pulling them snuggly around her frame with a content sigh.

Her parents share a smile, each giving a loving kiss atop her head. With small mutterings of affection they depart her room, just as quietly closing the door. Leaving her to rest. Getting the first of many peaceful nights. The darkness was over...this time for good.

 ** _Good Ending-La La Wonderland_**

The end!

 **Author Notes: and there you all have it. Done, d-o-n-e done~ Ok so i tried incorporating it as if it was the game and I think I did pretty good with this. Please tell me guys what you think of this.**

 **As i appreciate those who fav/follow/review/pm me about my work. Another thank you to** a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8 **who has sent me all these requests. I'll admit they're weird, a bit on the creepy side, but also interesting and creative. With that guys, i'm gonzo, tchao for now~**


End file.
